Melting The Ice
by EinsamerWolf328
Summary: Weiss isn't getting along with the rest of the team, Yang tries to help. Y/W


**Melting The Ice**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

Ruby was sitting on a bench holding her uncovered left leg. An open wound gaped from her knee, blood lightly flowing from it. Yang was sitting next to her with her arm around her shoulders, comforting her. Weiss was standing behind them with her arms crossed. Blake then ran up to them, a pack of bandages in one hand and a cup in the other. She gave the cup to Ruby, knelt down before her and started bandaging up the wound.

"There we go," she said as she finished and looked up. "You feeling better, sweetie?"

"I'm fine, honey," Ruby replied, slight annoyance in her voice.

"My god," Weiss spoke up, sounding very annoyed. "She scraped her knee, what's the big deal?"

"You be quiet!" Blake spat at her. "This is your fault! You didn't back her up and she got wounded!"

"Honey, please," Ruby put her hands on her girlfriend's shoulders, trying to calm the older girl down. "She's right, it's just a scrape."  
"That's not the point! You're supposed to be a team and she didn't back you up! If we had been fighting a real battle, you could be dead right now!"

"Calm down," Ruby said, pressing Blake's head against her chest. "I'm fine."

"Oh god. Okay, if that will be all, I'll be going," Weiss said as she walked off.

(**)

"Hey, wait!" Weiss heard Yang shout as she walked across the campus.

She turned around with a sigh. "What?"

"Listen, ice-princess!" Yang said, walking up to her. "Like it or not, we are a team. That means you have to get along with my sister. I know she endangered you by bumping into your dust, but she has apologized over and over for that. Why can't you just get over it?"

"It's more than that," Weiss argued. "I've been working my entire life to get here. She beat up a bunch of street thugs and they roll out the red carpet."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" The shout startled Weiss and made her take a step backwards. "Ruby has been working incredibly hard. She deserved to come here, that's why the headmaster invited her. Don't you tell me that you deserve to be here more than her, because she has been putting a lot more effort into her work here than you!"

"But..."

"NO BUTS, Weiss! We are a team. If you want to pass, you have to get along with us!"

Weiss turned around. "My entire life I was alone. My family secluded me from others. I'm still trying to get used to being part of a team."

"I get that," Yang replied, having calmed down. "Just please, try to get along with the others."

Weiss sighed. "Yes, you're right. I don't like it, but we need to be a team." She turned back to Yang. "You really do care a lot for her, don't you?"

"She's my little sister. Anyone messes with her, they mess with me."

"It would seem that Blake has the same attitude."

"Yeah, she's very nice to others, so of course, they're nice to her. You should try it some time."

"What?"

"Being nice. Letting go of that ice-queen act. Maybe then you would make some friends."

Weiss scoffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I'm the heiress to the most successful company in the world. I don't friends, what I need are perfect grades." Yang didn't say anything, she just stared into Weiss's eyes. Eventually, this made her uncomfortable. "What?"

"It's like you trained yourself to say that," Yang finally said. "Like you got so caught up in being an heiress that you forgot how to be a person."

"What are you...?"

"Have you ever had any friends?"

"I conversed with a few children of other company owners."

"I thought so. Well then, it's settled. We're going out!"

"What?"

"We're going out. We'll go see a movie and then eat."

"But I don't..."

"Oh, no you don't. You're not talking your way out of it. C'mon, it'll be fun," she said as she grabbed Weiss's wrist and pulled her after her.

"Hey, watch it! Woah!" Weiss protested as the blonde pulled her along.

(**)

"Didn't you want to take me out to dinner later?" Weiss asked, having made her peace with Yang dragging her along for a girl's night out. They were now walking towards their theater.

"Yeah, so?"

Weiss looked at the big tub of popcorn the blonde was carrying. "What's with the popcorn then?"

"Oh! Don't worry about it. I won't spoil my appetite."

"If you say so."

(**)

"Man, this movie sucks," Yang said as they were halfway through the movie.

"I know, right," Weiss replied. "So corny and clichéd."

"Right?"

Weiss looked over at Yang, who was currently shaking her head the movie. Somehow, she felt...relaxed. Comfortable. She wouldn't admit it, but she was actually starting to be grateful that Yang brought her along.

"Oh man, I knew we should've seen that other movie."

"I don't think it would've been much better," Weiss replied.

"But at least it had some action. What was I thinking picking out this sappy romance flick?"

"I guess you just have poor judgment."

"Hey," Yang replied as she backhanded Weiss's arm playfully and laughed.

A smile crept onto the heiress's face as she watched the smiling blonde shove a handful of popcorn into her mouth. There was something about Yang that Weiss just...admired. Her relaxed, laid-back attitude. Her overflowing kindness and strong will. Her overwhelming beauty. Suddenly, Weiss's heart skipped a beat and she looked away.

_What? What am I thinking?_

"Weiss? You alright?" Yang asked with a confused expression on her face.

"Of course. Everything's alright," Weiss replied, making a wiping gesture with her hand.

"Okay," Yang said as she turned back to the movie.

(**)

"Well, at least you chose a decent restaurant," Weiss said as she gulped down a piece of steak.

"You can always count on me to lead you to the good stuff," Yang replied with a beaming smile. "Just wait until dessert."

Weiss smiled. "Yang?"

"Mhm?" Yang replied, chewing.

"Thank you, sincerely. Today was the most fun I've had in, well, ever."

"Well, of course," Yang said after swallowing. "If you go out with me, you should expect the best day of your life."

"Don't oversell yourself," Weiss replied coldly.

"Aww, you're so mean."

(**)

"This cheesecake is really good," Weiss said.

"Really?" Yang, who was eating chocolate cake, asked. "Can I have a taste?"

"Sure," Weiss agreed, pushing her plate towards Yang.

"Oh, come on. That's no fun. Feed me!" Yang relied as she closed her eyes and opened her mouth.

Weiss sighed, then forked up a piece of cake and put it in Yang's mouth, watching as the blonde chewed joyfully.

"Delicious," Yang finally exclaimed. "Want some of my chocolate cake?"

"Sure," Weiss said as she reached over with her fork.

"Weiss, c'mon. You fed me, I feed you. It's only fair. So, open your mouth and close your eyes."

"Why do I have to close my eyes?"

"Just do it."

Hesitantly, Weiss obliged. Yang forked up a piece of her cake, put it in her mouth, slowly leaned across the table and pressed her lips against Weiss's, slipping the cake in her mouth with her tongue. She sat back down.

She had expected various reactions to that. The tirade that ensued was one of them.

"Seriously, what was that?" Weiss asked after calming down.

"I fed you."

"You KISSED me!" She corrected Yang, blushing furiously.

"And?"

"AND?!" She yelled before turning away. "Just pay the bill and walk me back to the academy!"

"Alright," Yang replied, a bit worried.

(**)

"Yang?" Weiss asked as they got close to the academy.

"Yes?" Yang replied, turning to the heiress who was now turning away.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me!"

Yang pondered that a bit. "Ever since we met, you've been cold, inconsiderate and selfish."

"I hope you're going somewhere with this."

"If you would let me finish, I just might. Anyway, today, I got to see another side of you. A person who hates sappy romance movies, who likes sweets and, most importantly, a person who is fun and who I can enjoy myself with. I like this side of you. This side that you, for some reason, decided to hide under a block of ice."

"Enough to kiss me?"

"Granted, that may have been a bit much. But," she stopped, causing Weiss to stop and look at her, "I really do like you. The real you. I may not have seen much of that person, but I want to. I want to know everything about. I want..."

She was cut off by Weiss pressing her lips against hers. She was so surprised that she let out a yelp. But then she kissed her back.

After a few moments, Weiss broke the kiss. "You really are bothersome, you know?"

"I do," Yang said with a cheeky smile, then leaned back down to kiss Weiss.

(**)

"Evening," Yang greeted Blake and Ruby, who were sitting on the couch in their dorm.

"Where have you two been?" Ruby asked.

"Out," Yang simply stated.

"Ruby?" Weiss said, stepping towards the younger girl. "I-I'm sorry for today. I really was being careless. From now on, I'll try to be more cooperative. Okay?"

Ruby was at first shocked at Weiss's sudden friendliness, but then smiled happily. "That's great. Thanks."

Weiss smiled subtly, then turned back to Yang. "Thanks for tonight. I had a lot of fun."

"No problem."

Weiss nodded and went to her room.

The three watched the heiress, then Blake and Ruby looked at Yang. "What did you do?" They asked simultaneously.

Yang giggled and placed her index finger in front of her mouth. "Sorry, that's my little secret."


End file.
